objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Battle for Big Prize Episode 2
(House of the Reds, Tennis Racket lies in the bed of the team leader) Tennis Racket: Crayons, please give me darts! Crayons: May you choke on them. (He spoke through the nose) Tennis Racket: What did you say? You can delight in taking Gelatin's place, that is ON THE TOWN. (Gelatin outdoors in the night, without bed and internet, looks sad) Crayons: I did not say anything. Tennis Racket: I hope. Apple fan more slowly! (Apple fan the fan) Apple: Yes ... (Sarcasm) (Wind like on the hill) Tennis Racket: Too fast! (Apple fancies even faster) Tennis Racket: Enough! To the wardrobe! (Crayons and Pencil put Apple into the wardrobe) Apple: Leave me alone! (Meanwhile, the Blues) Golf Ball: You have to develop a tactic for today's task. Tennis Ball: But we do not know what the task will be today. How should we develop anything? Golf Ball: All you need to do is motivate you to act. TV, what about Rocket? TV: What's that for you? Golf Ball: It's a spy. TV: We had to develop a tactic! Golf Ball: But he is spying on the Reds. (TV connects to Rocket via skype) TV: Rocket, how are your opponents? Rocket: They have very, very low morale. They will probably not do anything. Annoucer: Rocket? What are you doing here?! Rocket: Yyyyyy ... I gather mushrooms. Annoucer: I know, but you are not telling me! Rocket: If not. (Remembrance: During the elimination, Rocket said "If it was me") Annoucer: OK teams, please put in the cafeteria. (At the collection) Annoucer: You will be collecting mushrooms today. Golf Ball: I wonder where this idea comes from ... Annoucer: Calm! You have an hour. START! (In the forest) Tennis Ball: Golf Ball! What tactics? Golf Ball: Collect as many mushrooms as possible. Tennis Ball: Wow! But you always had so many ideas. Golf Ball: But they were not mushrooms! Tennis Ball: But ... Golf Ball: Collect as much as possible! This is a tactic, and the Reds will lose because only the Tennis Racket has made it. TV: Hey Golf Ball! I have a whole basket of mushrooms! (Golf Ball glances to the basket, only they are poisonous there) Golf Ball: And how will he try? TV: Nothing will be tried. I guarantee. (In the Red team) Tennis Racket: Everyone stuck me out! And no ... I locked them in the closet. (Picture of the Red team in the closet, they are tied up and have their mouths covered) Golf Ball: Well, it gathered a bit, and it was still 5 minutes. Tennis Ball: Already ?! Golf Ball: Do not worry! We win this. (5 minutes later) Annoucer: Stop time! The Blue team wins with a ratio of 423: 50. Reds, we see each other at the ceremony. (Elimination) Annoucer: Before we start, I would like to say something. Tennis Racket: Yes? Annoucer: Because you are here alone, you should not be eliminated, but I would like to show you someone. (The entire Red team leaves) Tennis Racket: So what? Gelatin: She knocked me out of the building and I had to sleep in the cold -14 degrees. Crayons: She broke all the pencils and locked me in the closet! Pencil: She broke my stylus! Apple: I've seen ugly things. Annoucer: Tennis Racket, you are kicked out of the program! Tennis Racket: You will not do anything to me! (He comes up with two fibroids and throws out the Tennis Racket) Annoucer: I have enough, the next episode after a long break!